When wearing footwear at the beach, park or other places of outdoor relaxation and entertainment it-may be necessary to carry a bulky bottle cap opener if there is expected need to open bottles while in such venues. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved novelty footwear item and method of using such a footwear item to open a sealed bottle to eliminate the need to carry a bulky bottle cap opener.